Out Of Control
by TeelAlvees
Summary: ,


[i]Com_ o salto dela colado na parede. Um tipo de dança, ou nada disso._

_As meias dela subiam pelas coxas, estalava os dedos para contar o tempo... No fundo do salão eu a vi. Eu disse que ela queria ficar sozinha e que eu não deveria me_ atrever...[i]

[b]BOOTH[/b]

O som era irritantemente alto demais para os meus ouvidos enquanto eu adentrava a boate. Dizer que eu me senti deslocado seria o eufemismo do ano, mas eu precisava de alguma distração, então eu não iria reclamar. Conseguir uma dose no bar não foi fácil, as pessoas se amontoavam uma sobre as outras e eu quase desisti. Mas eu também precisava beber, então, mais uma vez eu não iria reclamar. Não me passou despercebido que eu, provavelmente, estivesse velho demais para esse tipo de ambiente. Entretanto, hoje era tudo sobre esquecer quem eu costumava ser e começar do zero.

As poucas mesas que eu vi ao redor estavam todas ocupadas por casais que, não deveriam estar em um lugar público, para início de conversa. A pista de dança estava totalmente lotada, isso é até mesmo desnecessário dizer. Com muita sorte consegui sentar em um banco em frente ao balcão do bar, acho que esse era o melhor lugar que eu poderia conseguir, de qualquer forma. Com tempo livre de sobra e meu drink em minhas mãos, meus olhos começaram a correr pelo local. Havia muita gente, mas nenhum deles parecia estar realmente aqui.

Recebi alguns olhares bêbados de garotas que mostraram bastante interesse, mas não consegui me conectar com nenhum deles. Fazia tanto tempo que eu estava fora do jogo que era difícil começar a ir por esse caminho outra vez. O tempo aqui parecia correr rápido demais e uma terceira dose já estava sendo depositada no meu copo. A música mudou e então houve alguma agitação maior na pista de dança, não era realmente bonito de se ver, então eu levei meu olhar para longe.

Foi quando eu a vi.

Ela estava parada perto da área das mesas, mas continuava de pé. Seu corpo se movia lentamente e um pouco fora de ritmo, seu rosto sério e enigmático. Ela tinha um olhar perdido na multidão, mas mesmo daqui, eu era capaz de dizer que ela não estava realmente olhando para lá. Deixei meus olhos vaguearem pelo seu corpo esguio já que ela não seria capaz de me ver espiando. Um vestido curto e preto agarrava-se ao seu corpo de uma forma pecaminosamente boa. Seu cabelo estava amarrado em um coque alto, mas alguns fios revoltosos caiam ao redor do seu rosto. Ela usava uma meia calça preta fina em suas pernas longas e um salto igualmente preto em seus pés. Uma de suas mãos estava ocupada por uma taça e a outra a acompanhava em seu ritmo desajeitado de acordo com a música. Seu rosto era de um anjo, mas de alguma forma, era também provocativo.

Ela era a mulher mais linda que eu já tinha visto.

E ela parecia tão entediada quanto eu.

Meus olhos não conseguiam desviar daquela linda mulher por mais de dois segundos. Era como se, de alguma forma, eu fosse atraído por ela. Como um metal é atraído por um imã. A coragem adicional enviado ao meu corpo pelo álcool me fazia querer ir até lá. Me peguei ensaiando duas ou três vezes o que diria quando eu finalmente me aproximasse, mas algo em sua expressão me dizia que ela não queria qualquer tipo de companhia essa noite. Não foi fácil manter meus pés imóveis, no entanto.

[i]Mas então ela me viu espiando...Não tive escolha senão dançar com ela.[/i]

Eu já estava a encarando há um bom tempo. Talvez mais tempo do que fosse considerado normal. Eu podia culpar o álcool por isso, mas a verdade é que aquela mulher era linda e parecia que era impossível desviar o olhar. Em algum ponto ela me pegou encarando e ergueu uma sobrancelha questionadora em minha direção. Em uma situação normal eu teria ficado extremamente envergonhado por ter sido pego em flagra, entretanto, havia algo nela que era diferente e seu olhar questionador só me deu a coragem adicional que eu precisava para caminhar até ela.

Deixei meu copo sobre o balcão e me movi o mais rápido que pude para atravessar a boate. Algumas pessoas se chocaram contra mim durante o processo, mas consegui finalmente me aproximar. Seu ritmo desajeitado de antes cessou completamente quando eu me aproximei. Ela me encarou, seus olhos tinham o tom mais lindo de azul-esverdeado que eu já vi na vida. Eram como piscinas acolhedoras, eu poderia olhá-los a minha vida inteira e ainda assim não me cansaria. Parei há uns dois passos de distância e sorri sem jeito. Minha boca secou e deu desejei ter trago meu copo comigo. Parecia muito mais difícil falar com ela do que eu imaginei.

-Você quer dançar? – as palavras saíram automaticamente e eu me chutei internamente. Por que eu estava agindo como um adolescente imaturo?

Ela riu, fazendo meu coração disparar, porque se ela era linda séria, isso era como ver o paraíso. Eu estava tão encantado com sua beleza que quase perdi o movimento da sua cabeça quando sua cabeça fez um "não" ligeiramente.

-Você não parece o tipo que dança. –parecia grosseiro, mas eu ouvi o toque de humor em seu tom de voz. Ela tinha razão, afinal. –Obrigada por perguntar, no entanto.


End file.
